Conrad Fisher
Conrad Fisher is a young demigod and son of Hydros. Hydros being the protogenos of all water and personification of the sea, Conrad has an amazing amount of power locked up inside him. He was born in Bridgeport, Connecticut in 1999 and has since become a demigod in training at Camp Half-Blood. He is considered "highly-unstable" by the gods and his fellow campers due to him being a cross between a mortal and a protogenos, a thought impossible mix. He says that after his parentage was revealed, people began treating him like a radioactive isotope and staying far away from him. His friends include Winter Nordman, Eric Holly, Alexander Young, Damek Wyrm and Phineas Little. In his first year at camp he also managed to make enemies of the Caelum twins, Bruno and Baron, who were planning to resurrect Ouranos. He also became an enemy of the Olympians as they have deemed their grandparents, the protogenoi, untrustworthy and dangerous. This also means that he is automatically their sworn enemy as his power could be used by the protogenoi to overthrow the gods. By 2012, almost all of the protogenoi had been imprisoned and the Council of Primordials, the governing body of the protogenoi, was almost entirely destroyed. As Hydros is the primordial ebodiment of all the water in the universe, Conrad has a natural connection to the water. Throughout his life he has had to put up with constant pains which were originally thought to simply be growth pains but turned out to be the power within him attempting to escape his body. If he were to give into these pains, or die, these powers would burst from his body and wreak havok across the earth. The only time when these destructive forces are at rest are the times when he is close to or in contact with water. At these times he is able to exert his powers on something and can occupy them with something. He sometimes believes that the powers have their own mind and at times he can hear them say thing to him in his mind, though he never listens to their advice and tells them to shut up. He often has nightmares about the rise of Ouranos, a trait many have compared to his famous predecessor, Percy Jackson, and his dreams about Kronos. At the end of 2012, Conrad successfully brought the Council of Primordials back together. At this time, it contained only three members: Phusis, primordial embodiment of nature, Thesis, primordial embodiment of creation, and Hydros, the embodiment of water and Conrad's father. The Council's rogue leader, Chaos, had gone astray one million years in the past. This left the council leaderless andthe primordials began fighting for their leader's throne. When Conrad called the three remaining free members together at the Hall of Primordials in Hyperborea, Phusis and Thesis were not pleased with him and suggested that they be obliterated. Hydros agreed with them that the others should be obliterated but said that he wanted to experiment some more with Conrad to test the limits of his power. Conrad was angered that his father thought of him as no more than a pawn after all he'd done for him, but Hydros reminded him that he was the most powerful mortal on earth and how his power could be used to its full potential if only he would give into it. Conrad refused and Hydros sent him back to Camp Half-Blood. Conrad was sad that he'd made such a bad first impression on his dad, but was very happy when he discovered his father had erected a cabin just for him and had made him the ambassador for the Council of Primordials at the camp. Afterwards, Conrad was pleased with his father but still didn't completely trust him. Personality Conrad is seen as relatively uncorruptable, never tempted by power or greed. He is smart, but is still often left in the dark when others are discussing matters of greek mythology. In the first book, he and Winter, both of them being new at camp, were pretty much on the same level of understanding, with Eric Holly being the one who always had to explain to them what was going on. However, because Winter decided to stay at camp all year round instead of going back to her orphanage, by next summer she had gained an in depth knoledge of the mythological world. Conrad is very protective of his friends and is always loyal to them. However, he is also very distrustful of others, as seen when he didn't believe that Phineas the cerastes had come over to their side after he had been cursed by Ophiuchus to follow him everywhere. Because he is so immensely powerful, he is plagued with constant pains in his body that his father explains to him are the result of merging a mortal's body with the power of a protogenos. However, he is never tempted to unleash this power, which saddens his father, as he believed that Conrad could use the power to overthrow the Olympians. Though Conrad distrusts his father, he is thankful for him when he raises Cabin Minus-One from the ocean floor to serve as his cabin, so that he no longer has to stay in the Hermes Cabin. Powers and Abilities As the son of Hydros, Conrad is seen to be extremely powerful as well as having many different magical abilities, along with the average demigod powers. *'Hydrokinesis: '''Conrad has an immense amount of control over water, moreso even than a son of Poseidon. Under different circumstances, he is able to use this ability to attack, defend, confuse, or even escape from a battle. *'Connection with Water: Conrad appears to have a strong bond with water, as he becomes sick or dizzy when he is far from it and stronger and more clear-headed when near it. When in Manitoba he becomes extremely exhausted and his pains begin to build up again, as Manitoba is in the center of the continent and is thus the furthest place from the ocean. He is shown to overcome this weakness later, though he still gets pains when he is far from water. He is also unable to become wet or to drown and can manipulate water currents to send him jetting through the water as fast as a speed boat. I some circumstances, he can even dissolve himself and become a living liquid, though normally only when he is in mortal peril or is extremely weak. *'Hydrosense: '''An ability unique to him, hydrosense is the ability to be able to sense all of the life-forms and objects within a body of water. He can do this by simply dipping an arm or leg into the body of water and closing his eyes. Conrad uses this ability many times throughout the course of his adventures and it is seen that he can also remotely sense something lurking just bellow the surface of the water. *'Aerokinesis: 'To a small extent, Conrad is able to manipulate the wind and air. He did this once when he was almost deceived by the four gods Kratos, Bias, Nike and Zelus into drinking from the Fountain of Tilphussa, which would have killed him. He nearly gave into his powers, unleashing a tornado which flung the four into a wall. Conrad never again uses his aerokinesis. *'Umbrakinesis: To a small extent, Conrad can manipulate shadow and darkness to hide or conceal an object or to blind someone temporarily. He does this when Mr. P., the store manager for Mr. P.'s Pickles, finds the mess made by the Daemones Ceramici in his shop. He remembers how some sons of Hades could manipulate darkness to cover people's eyes and tries it out. Sure enough, he is able to blind Mr. P. just long enough so that they could make it out of his store unseen. Conrad loses this ability afterwards. *'Superhuman Strength: '''Conrad was able to drive Theseus straight through the skull of the Odontotyrannos as well as sever its horn using Multis's axe. He was also able to tackle Benny Small and send him hurtling off Zeus`s Fist to the ground, which would be quite a feat as Benny is several times larger than him. Often Conrad was able to run much faster than other campers (Though still not faster than a child of Hermes as he is the god of speed). He was able to knock Bruno and Baron Caelum into Tartarus with a single blow from Vortex, once again demonstrating his strength. *'Superhuman Accuracy: 'Conrad is shown to have extreme accuracy and is able to throw his spear, Theseus, with precision matched only by a son or daughter of Apollo. Even before he was trained to use it, Conrad could throw Theseus like a proffessional. He hit the snake Serpens directly in the mouth on his first throw, causing the serpent's strike to deflect and bite its master, Ophiuchus. He also struck Python directly on his withered leg from several feet away, temporarily immobilising him. Magical Items *'Theseus: 'The sprear given to Theseus as a wedding gift from Achilles. The spear fell into the possession of Chiron, who granted it to Eric Holly as a reward for successfully bringing the Caelum twins to camp safely. He later gave it to Conrad to allow him to battle Serpens and Ophiuchus. Ever since then Conrad has kept it as his secondary weapon, Vortex being his primary one. He named the spear Theseus after its original owner, and his personal hero. When not in use, it appears as a vibrant-yellow, plastic frisbee. However, when thrown it transforms into a two-meter long, celestial bronze-tipped spear. After hitting its target, it returns to its master in frisbee form. *'Odontotyrannos Horn: 'The horn of the monster Odontotyrannos. Though previously undefeated, Conrad managed to drive his spear through the beast's skull, killing it. He obtained its horn when he severed it using Multis's axe, and kept it as a spoil of war. The monster's horn later became the central point for Vortex. *'Vortex: 'Conrad's trident, and his main weapon throughout the story. The weapon was forged by Metis out of celestial bronze but its central point was made out of the horn of the Odontotyrannos, which Conrad himself defeated. The weapon allowed for Conrad to focus his power over water. If Conrad was ever disarmed in battle, the weapon would dissolove into water and rematerialise on his belt. To mortals, it appeared as if he were carrying a baseball bat on his belt. *'Water Pendant: 'A pendant given to Conrad by his father, Hydros. The pendant allows Conrad to better control his powers and also allows him to communicate with his father at will. It is one of Conrad's most treasured belongings. It also allows him to find his father at his palace in Oceanus. *'Wind Beachball: 'Given to him by Chiron to aid him on his quest to find Ophion. It resembles a small multicoloured plastic beachball, except it is filled with the power of the four winds. Chiron warns Conrad that it is a one use item and to use it wisely. Conrad saves the beachball until they reach Eos's penthouse. During the attack there, Conrad instructs everyone to form a chain by holding hands. Conrad then pulls the plug out of the beachball and they are all sent sailing up into the air and away from the danger. *'Rubber Duck Flamethrower: 'Given to him by Chiron to aid him on his quest to find Ophion. It is a normal rubber duck until it is squeezed, whereby it will make a faint *quack* and spew massive amounts of greek fire. It is only used once when Conrad is battling Scorpio at the Kennedy Space Center. Scorpio roars at him, but Conrad uses the rubber duck to shoot greek fire into the giant scorpion's mouth. The disorientated monster stumbles around until Conrad hits it on the head with the rubber duck and sends it falling down to the ground below, where it is disintegrated when the rocket takes off. It is assumed that the duck had the same fate as it is never seen again. *'Hecate's Cellphone: 'A cellphone given to Conrad by an Empousa named Grant, the only male of his kind. It supposedly has been imbued with magical powers by Hecate so as to not attract the attention of monsters. However, it turned out just to be the shape-shifting goblin named Herbert, one of the ''kallikantzaroi, who was giving them bad luck the whole time. This was revealed when Conrad attempted to call Chiron at Camp Half-Blood, but was stopped when Herbert unexpectedly transformed back into his normal form. It is also revealed that Herbert was constantly emitting a signal that allowed for them to be tracked from Mount Olympus. Fatal Flaw Conrad will always see the good side in his enemy, sometimes hesitating to kill them and as a result allow them to escape. Category:Conrad Fisher and the Primordials Category:Greek Demigod Category:Greek Mythology Category:Protogenos Category:Males Category:Character